


What lies at the End

by TyrantKingLucifer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bi Harry, Death, Eventual Relationships, Extremely Powerful Alex, F/M, Gay Alexander, Gay and Bisexual characters, M/M, Morally Dubious actions, More tags coming, Necromancy, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantKingLucifer/pseuds/TyrantKingLucifer
Summary: Alexander has always been powerful. Powerful enough to cloud the sight of even the most skilled seers. His destiny lies much further beyond his brother's ,who the masses revere as the Chosen one. His is a path that is long and unclear, shrouded in mystery and intrigue, and this is his journey.





	What lies at the End

**Author's Note:**

> After a long ass time, I'm writing again :) . During my break, this story firmed in my head, and it was intriguing enough got me to try and write it. This story, if I finish it, will be huge, and span multiple fandoms, although the main story will always be HP centered. If anyone's even mildly interested in my other stories, I'll be going back to them at some point, and continuing them, although this time my writing will flow much better than the senseless drivel that my 15 year old self wrote. 
> 
> In this story, Alexander is 2 years older than Harry, and will very likely get with a guy at some point during Hogwarts and beyond, so if that doesn't float your boat, please be warned.
> 
> I've tried to make the characters in this, like Dumbledore, more unique and interesting then the more stereotypical ' he's just a manipulative so and so' , and give a hopefully interesting story about Harry, who is the BWL in this, having a stronger, older brother.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my yabbering. Enjoy xxxx

It's never easy, being different. You will never blend in with the crowd, never lead a normal life. In some cases, being different could put your life at risk.

This was something Alexander Potter knew very well. At the age of 11, he had already had two separate attempts made on his life, each by a different group of imbeciles looking to further their agenda. He often thought about them, such as now, as he watched the night sky from his room, finished with his spell casting for the evening.

The first, and most well known attempt, is the time Voldermort broke into the Potter house with the aim of killing his younger brother Harry, but during the process decided to try and kill him as well. Alex could remember that attempt clearly.

((((((((((((((( FLASHBACK)))))))))))))))

Voldermort had broke into the safe house they were using, and had found Harry's room. Looking to quickly dispose of this threat, he pointed his wand at the baby, ready to kill it, when Alex had emerged from behind the cupboard in Harry's room, and stood facing the Dark Lord. He almost seemed perturbed when he looked into his eyes, unsettled by their depth. Voldermort had planned well, attacking the brothers when their parents were at an order meeting, but did not count on Alex knowing how to use his magic, even at the age of 4. Whilst he was assessing this new threat, he did not realise that much of the furniture behind him had come off it's hinges, until a chair smashed him in the back, which sent him stumbling forwards. 

Shocked, and extremely angry at being caught so off guard, Voldermort turned round and started blowing up the floating items which continued to attack him, razing much of the room to the ground. Alex meanwhile had summoned Harry to him, and picked him up out of his crib, hoping that Voldermort would have triggered the alarm with all the damage that he had done. There were splinters of glass and wood scattered over what remained of the room, and Alex beckoned these shards to rise up, and attack his enemy. 

However, Voldermort was more prepared this time, and managed to create a barrier around himself that dissolved most of the debris, but this wasn't enough to stop a rather large shard of glass from impaling his leg, making him cry out in fury. He screamed out loud, demanding to know who was attacking him from the shadows, but his answer was only silence. 

But then he remembered who else was still in the room, and turned back towards the Potter siblings. The baby was whimpering, and the older one looked very tired. Realization dawned on the Dark Lord of the identity of his attacker, and was again taken aback by the strength of this child, doing things that even some grown adults couldn't. He walked towards them, and the older brother stood there, tired but unwavering. He thought about trying to capture the elder sibling alive, and turn him into an exceptional weapon when he was older, but time was now against him, as the ward had been triggered, and he could sense the Order members apparating here in force. His Death Eaters would not be able to hold them for long. 

Deciding to just kill these threats there and then, he prepared to cast the killing curse, when he noticed the boy had at almost terrified expression on his face, but it wasn't directed at him. Unable to help himself, Voldermort turned round to see what could be causing such terror in the boy, and then he saw. 

There appeared to be a figure in the hallway, obscured by shadow, except for a set of intense violet eyes, watching what was going on. The way the shadows wrapped round this entity made him seem almost demonic, and for a second Voldermort was fearful of this being, before hurling a barrage of curses and spells at it. His spells seemed to slow down as they flew towards the shadow, and by the time they reached the darkness, they had frozen in the air. The entity just stood there for a second, watching, before vanishing into thin air, leaving nothing behind to signal it's presence, except for the frozen spells, which were freed of their bonds and sailed towards a wall, blowing large chunks out of it. 

The Order members were in the house now, fighting, and Voldermort knew he was running out of time. The baby had started crying as well, which was sure to draw their attention here even quicker. Wasting no more time, he bound the elder boy in place, and fired a killing curse at them, which struck the baby directly in the head. Thinking it was dead, he was about to fire another one at Alex, but the baby started howling. He could see the green light of his curse coming back off the baby, and his brother intently watching it go. The curse flew off the child, and directly back into Voldermort, who was too slow to get out of the way. This modified unforgivable completely destroyed his body, and left naught but ash where he once stood. 

Dumbledore, his parents, Sirius and Remus were met with this carnage when they made it to Harry's bedroom. Quick scans performed by Dumbledore revealed that Alexander had magical exhaustion, and Harry had a cursed scar. Both children were grabbed by their parents, who both started crying for nearly losing both their children. It was Remus who eventually asked if Voldermort was dead, which led Dumbledore to examine the patch of ground where he had seen the man disintegrate. He knew that the Dark Lord's body had been obliterated, but that his soul still clung to this plain, as he knew of the horcruxes that Tom had made. When he did his diagnosis on the Potter children, he could detect a sliver of Voldermort's soul in the scar on the younger child's head. Scanning the rest of the room, he could sense the magic traces in the room, and a surprising amount of it was reading as Alexander's. He knew the boy was strong, as Lily had told him of all the strange things that had happened during his birth, but for a child to be this strong was unheard of.

Dumbledore erected a ward of silence around the room, as he did not want anyone else to hear what he was going to tell them.

" The Dark Lord's physical form has been eliminated Remus, seemingly at the hands of young Harry here". 

At that, both Lily and James turned to face him, each carrying one of their children. 

" What are you talking about Albus, " Lily said " A baby couldn't have defeated him ". 

" I do not believe this was intentionally done by Harry, but the curse that Voldermort used on him appears to have backfired, and has left a curse scar on his head. "

James, who was holding Harry, examined him, and found the Dark Lord had left a lightning bolt like scar on his youngest son's head. 

" But how is this possible Albus?" he asked softly " The killing curse has never been blocked, let alone reflected back at someone." 

Dumbledore sighed. " In all honesty I am not sure James. All I can theorize for now is that Harry might have been trying to protect his older brother. "

He saw four pairs of eyes looking at him for an explanation, so he continued. 

" I think that the killing curse that Voldermort used was not actually aimed at Harry, but rather Alexander. This room looks like a great battle was fought here, and in a way that is true. A battle fought between the Dark Lord and Alexander. "

" Albus, he's four years old, " Sirius remarked loudly. " We know he's strong, but he doesn't have a wand. He doesn't know any spells! "

Albus disagreed. " On the contrary Sirius, he does know spells of a certain fashion. From what Lily and James have told me over the years, he knows how to make objects fly around the room, to summon what he wants to him, and he was able to sneak past the wards into the library upstairs last month, and cast some charms if I'm not mistaken Lily. "

At this, Lily nodded, and held Harry closer to her. " I found him reading books on wards and charms. I don't know how he managed to get in there, but he was sat there on the ground, with this ball of light hanging over him, which looked nothing like a lumos charm. When I found him, the first thing he asked me was how a protego spell actually stopped the magic being cast at it, as if he was in 4th Year doing some homework. I was so surprised that I just stood there, watching him. He asked me if he could practise the wingardium leviosa spell, and I let him, as I wanted to see what he could do. The next thing I know, I'm gliding in the air, and Alexander is sat on the ground, smiling at me" . 

James, Sirius and Remus looked at her, with varying levels of shock and disbelief on their faces. 

" Lily, why did you never tell me about this," James asked.

Lily looked up at him with teary eyes.

" Because I was scared James. When he was causing things to fly around the room when I was pregnant with him, I barely had control over my body then. When he lifted me up, I had no control over what was happening to me. He could have easily let me fall, and I would have not been able to do anything to stop him" .

Lily start to cry again, and Remus went over to comfort her. 

" As you've heard Sirius, Alexander's magic is very strong." Dumbledore said " Strong enough that when the Dark Lord came to kill them, he wasn't prepared for the assault that greeted him, which must have been severe, given the amount of blood on the floor. "

Dumbledore walked to Lily, and knelt down beside Alexander, who had fallen asleep after using so much magic. 

" Voldermort must have been furious that he had been attacked in such a brutal fashion by a child, and the missing walls and other debris are likely evidence of this. It is likely that even if he had been successful in killing the children, he would have been weakened enough for us to capture him ". 

There was silence for a moment as everyone in the room digested this information. After a while, Remus spoke up. 

" So what do we say to people then about the Dark Lord's death? There will be thousands of people wanting to know what has happened here". 

" Indeed Remus," Dumbledore agreed " I think it is best if we simply told that the Dark Lord tried to kill Harry, but his curse backfired, destroying much of the house. If we only name Harry, it will keep attention off Alexander, which will give him the chance to lead a normal life, and keep him out of harm's way. Between us, we can shield Harry from the media and attention that will undoubtedly be thrown his way" .

(((((((FLASHBACK OVER)))))))))

Even at such a young age, he could cast many spells without ever using a wand, and the few times he did he just borrowed one of his godfather's, as much as he hated wands. He knew that compared to most wizards, he had much more control over his magic, being able to focus it to his needs, but it was not enough. Within him, there was a part of his magic he could use, but not fully control himself, and he promised that he would one day find a way to break whatever barrier that was denying him full control over what was rightfully his. Then he would never have to use a wand again. 

Most people would question why Alexander was so intent on controlling every aspect of his magic, mainly due to the belief that such a thing is seen as being impossible to do, but also because they are happy to settle for waving their wands and relying on them alone to focus their magic. 

However, Alexander wanted to have full control over his magic, not only to be able to explore magic in depths uncharted by anyone in history, but also to discover why people had so little control over their magic in the first place. He knew his future would be interesting, especially because a cult of seers apparently received a vision that disturbed them so greatly that they sent a trio of assassins to kill him on his 8th birthday.

<<<<<<<<<<<< FLASHBACK >>>>>>>>>>

The years following Voldermort's failed assassination attempt had been good to the Potter family. They were treated on par with royalty in England, and many often sent gifts to them every year on Harry's birthday, as a token of their thankfulness. They had moved back into James' family home, a fairly large mansion in Hertfordshire, where the wards were upgraded to the finest money could buy. Lily and James naturally took the master bedroom as theirs, and Harry took the room next to them. Alexander however chose not to stay close to his family, and chose to stay in the East Wing of the house, which was shaped like a spiral tower. Lily had thought about saying something, but relented in the end, choosing to let him be happier where he was.

James had also thought of saying something originally, but also relented, but his reasoning was different from Lily's. After Lily had told him about what had happened in the Library, about Alexander's magic, and ability to understand things far beyond his age, he grew wary of his eldest son. To James, Alexander was dangerous. Lily may not know a great deal about the wizarding workd, but he did, and he knew that for a child to be so strong did not bode well for their family, as such power often spelled doom for those around. His parents had demanded to see Harry and Alexander after the incident, but he had only shown Harry, not wanting them to see how abnormal Alexander was. However, as much as James disliked the fact that his eldest child was so strange, so different from happy, bubbly Harry, he wouldn't cast him away like some bastard squib. As well as that, Sirius and Remus were always visiting Alexander in his tower, and would kill James if anything happened to him. So long as he kept quiet, he would tolerate his son's devouring of knowledge and practising of spells. 

Harry, only being young, was very upset that his brother seemed so far away, but Alexander did come down to see him on occasion, and when he did, Harry seemed the happiest he'd ever been, at least in Lily's eyes. 

When Harry was 4, he gave Alexander a drawing he made himself, a picture of the two of them together. He depicted Alex and he in the East tower, and had even given him a nickname, the Boy in the Tall Tower, and Harry being ' His bestest best friend' . Obviously the drawing was terrible, but Alex had kept it, as something about it had warmed his heart somewhat. 

When Alexander turned eight, Lily decided to have a small party for him. Nothing grand, like one or two of Harry's earlier birthdays, but something nice and reserved, to at least give him some sort of a happy birthday. The guest list wasn't enormous, but the people who were invited were good people, friends of the Potters.

Or so they thought.

One of the guests invited were the Marcouse family, as James had been good friends with the matriarch of the family, Cassandra. She had brought her husband and her brother along, and at first, James thought nothing of it, as they seemed like benevolent people, just wanting to wish his son a good birthday. They had got him a very large, and expensive tome on magical legends and myths, which was the only copy of its kind, and was well received by Alexander. He wanted to put it safely in his room, and Sirius decided to go with him, along with the Marcouses. 

While walking back, Alexander knew something was wrong. He could sense the magic of the three strangers bristling behind him, as if it wanted to attack. Something about his body language must have alerted Sirius to the tension, as he stopped to face the guests, but the husband quickly knocked him out. Unprepared for a fist fight, Sirius was caught off guard and was knocked to the ground. Cassandra meanwhile, had her wand aimed directly at Alexander.

" The Seer Superior told me about you, " she whispered " How you are far more intelligent and powerful than you seem. I can sense your magic, and the darkness that lies within. "

Alexander, equal parts curious and angry, wanted to know who these idiots were. 

" Your Seer Superior is a very nosy woman it seems, spying on children. What else has she said to you I wonder. That I like mountain scenery? That I like to brutally multilate those who try and kill me? " he challenged, gathering his magic in preparation. 

The brother seemed furious at his callous words.

" How dare you mock us, ignorant boy! You have no idea of what is happening here, of what purpose we serve. "

Deciding to antagonize them further, Alexander continued to mock them. 

" You're right, I don't know what your greater purpose is. All I see are three fools, who have infiltrated my house, attacked my favourite godfather, and clearly have the intent to kill me. The only thing I want to know is why. " .

" Every wizard in this world has a prophecy attached to them, " the husband said " Regardless of who. That prophecy may be as inconsequential as the wind changing direction, but we all have one. We are all connected by magic, and it is through this that our prophecies are made, and how the elders in our order are able to divine the future of all, and eliminate any threats that would threaten our world. "

" We all have a future able to be divined by the seers. " Cassandra stated.

" Until recently there was no exception, until our Superior tried to look into your future Alexander. "

She looked visibly shaken, and Alexander was greatly interested now in what she had to say. 

" What she saw in your future was darkness, an abyss blocking her sight, preventing her from seeing your path. We consulted the Hall of Prophecy, and there isn't one for you, simply a blank orb, devoid of anything. What is worse is that, when our greatest seers tried to gaze into your future, the more their sight became corrupted by your dark aura, and their visions of others began to be corrupted too. They saw chaos and death, on a scale unmatched. Our order destroyed, the very essence of magic warped." 

" For the sake of the wizarding world, and the Order of Seers, you must die here, my child. "

At that, all three began hurling spells towards Alexander, who was forced to put up an Aegis shield and dive into a nearby room. 

As strong as he was, these three didn't seem like the rest of the wizards he usually met, so he would have to play this smart. 

The brother was the first to follow him into the room, and Alex launched a wardrobe at him, which He blew up, causing splinters to fly everywhere. During this, he also sent several cutting curses at the brother. The first one he dodged, but the second one went straight through his wand arm, severing it, causing him scream in pain and collapse in the doorway. The husband tried to clamber over him, but Harry started blasting away at the ceiling, causing it to cave in and block the way in, and crush the brother to death. 

He could feel the husband blasting away the rubble, and that cow screaming in anguish at the loss of her brother. Pinpointing where she was in the corridor, Alexander performed a blasting charm of his own at the wall, sending rubble smashing into her, cracking some of her ribs and bones, causing her to slump over. 

The husband whipped round, and realised he was now on his own against this monster. They began to duel, and he was physically pushed back by the sheer strength of the boy's spells, and soon he had his back to the door at the end of the hall. Unable to keep up with Alexander, he soon found himself disarmed, minus a few fingers from a well placed bone breaking hex. Alex chose to stun him, but had little time to celebrate his victory as a cutting curse was flying directly at his back. He swiftly erected another shield, but he wasn't quite fast enough, and part of the weakened curse sliced his cheek open. 

Feeling the blood run down his face, Alexander became truly furious. He used his magic to grab Cassandra's already broken body, and smash it on the ceiling, causing her an extreme amount of pain. He kept her hovering in the air, and made eye contact with her. He was no legimens yet, and couldn't read her mind, but he could cause her to suffer, and sure enough, she began to scream, as blood started leaking out of her eyes from the pressure he was putting on her head. She tried desperately to move her arms in a futile attempt to cover her head, but she was stuck there like a grotesque statue. 

This was the scene Alexander's parents, Albus and Remus were granted with when they blasted their way through the door on the other side of the hall. A corpse crushed by rubble, Sirius unconscious on the floor, and Alexander, part of his face covered in blood, brutally torturing Cassandra Marcouse.

<<<<<<<<<<<< FLASHBACK END >>>>>>>>>>>>

Since that day, Alexander's isolation from his family became much, much worse. 

Dumbledore had read the mind of the one Marcouse family member that was still living after that, and saw their assassination attempt for himself. He knew of their order, and he too was taken aback by what they had to say. He told the rest, once Sirius had been woken up, omitting a few details about the conversation that took place. 

Lily was distraught, and her anger was palapable. Once she learned what actually happened, she ran to her eldest and sobbed into him, scared that she almost lost her son a second time. Alexander remembered how she turned on his father, screaming at him for just letting murderers waltz through their front door, and attack their friends and family. 

His father was also angry, angry at Alexander, for this was just conformation that he was unnatural and dangerous. James had even suggested orphaning him right there and then, so freaked out by his own son, but was immediately shot down by everyone else in the room. 

Lily absolutely refused to let go of any of her babies, no matter how strange they were, and Remus and Sirius nearly attacked James at the suggestion, shouting that they would take care of Alexander instead. Albus meanwhile insisted that he had to stay there, at the Potter Manor, for his protection and everyone else's, but James did not want to listen. 

Because of this, a deal was struck. Alexander would live with Remus and Sirius at Grimmauld Place, but be allowed to visit his family when he wanted to. His father, knowing that he wouldnt get a better deal, agreed, and since then he's lived with his godfathers in London, where they made a special room for him, and actually helped him further his magical abilities, rather than ignore them, as his parents had done. It took a while, but he eventually persuaded Sirius to let him into the Black library to further his understanding of magic. He was only allowed in with one if them with him, as there were spells in there that were very illegal.

On the outside world, his involvement in the fight against Voldermort was dusted over, but that didn't really bother him. His parents went back to being so caught up in making sure Harry was protected from the outside world, that he was safe from harm. Alexander did miss his brother greatly, but he knew that their separation was probably the best thing for him.

During his time with his godfathers, he had managed to work his way through hundreds of books, and had learnt how to cast a great range of complex spells. During his time in the Black library, he had learnt much about the perceived darker side of magic, and how it can be used and manipulated. 

Alexander knew that, if someone didn't know how old he was, people would think he was at least a N.E.W.T level student, or perhaps an adult, from how he spoke and what he knew. He was far more intelligent than most 11 year olds, but chalked this up to the freedom his magic had in altering his body, rather than being locked away in an inner core like most other people. 

His thoughts dwelled on this because, this time tomorrow, he would be at Hogwarts, at the place Sirius and Remus spoke of with such reverence. There, they promised, he would learn so much more, and become a masterful wizard. A part of him was excited to go, to explore this new place, but another part preferred this solitude, the freedom he had now to study spells as he pleased. 

There was no doubt that he would go however, and his godfathers had armed him with enough supplies for a small army, and Sirius has oh so subtly accidently dropped his self titled ' Big Fat Book of Pranking' in his room the earlier night, making sure Remus wasn't around. 

Deciding to rest, Alex climed into bed, and fell asleep quickly, falling deep within his dreams, far away from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done . Apologies if it seems very rushed, I wanted to get the pre Hogwarts stage out of the way as quickly as possible.
> 
> Alexander does seem very OP now, but he can and will be challenged further in the story :) . 
> 
> Next stop, the first night at Hogwarts!
> 
> P.S If anyone has a good imagination and can think of some good English sounding names, you will be my metaphorical saviour.


End file.
